Bamon
by MelissaBeth009
Summary: Damon & Bonnie relationship
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie and Damon were eating pancakes. Someone name Ian comes up to them.

He said "Damon, Bonnie is that ya?"

Bamon said "yeah, why?"

"Who are you?" Damon asked

I'm Ian, do ya remember me? I was in ya fourth grade class. We all use to be best friends until I moved.

Damon now remembers that he and Bonnie actually knew each others since they been in fourth grade. Bamon stopped talking when they were little because Ian is the one who got them to be best friends. Damon had a big crush on Bonnie. He actually kissed her once. That's a good thing now they became friends again because of Elena.

Damon kissed Bonnie just now when he was thinking of the time he kissed her when they were little.

Bonnie kissed him back; they made out for a while.

Ian left because it felt weird for him. Then Bamon slept together.

Bonnie asked Damon, "so does this mean that you and I are dating?"

"Of course we are", Damon said.

A few months later went by, Bonnie felt sick, and then she to the bathroom and she felt like something kicked her stomach.

Damon walked in the bathroom and asked her "if everything is ok"?

She thinks she is pregnant, so they went to the doctor and yep sure is she is pregnant.

Damon left to go shopping but he didn't go back home to Bonnie.

She called him but he never answered. She was crying and so heart broken.

One week pass, he still didn't go back to Bonnie and she said to her self "he is going to break up with me". She thinks its over between them.

Next week, Stefan called Bonnie and he took her to Disney World. Damon turned out to be there.

Bonnie said, "OMG Damon". He is standing right in front of her.

Damon got down on one knee and asked "will you marry me Bonnie?"

She started crying of happiness and said "yes".

Damon told her the reasons why has been ignoring her calls is because he has been planning that proposal and finding the right ring.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan is so happy for Damon and Bonnie. Telling Elena that bamon is engaged and Bonnie is pregnant is the hard part. She doesn't even know they are together.

So Bamon and Stefan left Disney World, Stefan went home to his house. Bamon called Elena and told her that they need to talk to her about something important.

When Elena came to Bonnie's house and she saw Damon there, she said "what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk to you," Bonnie said.

"We?" Elena asked.

"Me and Damon"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Me and Damon are engaged and I'm pregnant." Bonnie said.

"What"

"Me and Da…."

"I heard you, this can't be true" Elena said.

"It is." Damon and Bonnie said at the same time.

"Whatever," Elena said. She then walks out.

Damon said, "That went well" to Bonnie.

Elena called Stefan and told him what happen. Stefan told her he already knew.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Elena asked.

"Cause I know how you would feel" Stefan said.

"So I'm your best friend, you should have told me."

"Elena I'm sorry"

"Bye Stefan." She then hung up her phone.

"Elena", Stefan said.

Elena went for a walk to get her mind off of it. She ran into someone that has blue eyes and brown hair. He smiled at her.

"I'm Elena, she said

"I'm Nate, so are you doing anything important?" he asked.

"No not really, are you?"

"No, do you want to go out tonight?" Nate asked.

"Wait… is that like a date?" Elena asked.

"I'm hoping that it will be"

"Then yeah but where?"

"Pizza Lane, but what is your name?" Nate asked.

Elena gave him, her number. "I will see you tonight then," Nate said.

"Ok, bye" Elena said.

Bonnie is laying down because she doesn't feel good. Damon is laying right beside her robbing her stomach. A few months later, they went to the doctor to find out the sex of the baby. It is a girl, Bamon talked about baby names.

That night, Nate and Elena met up at Pizza Lane. When they got there, the waiters asked them "what is there name", he answered for Elena. "Elena Gilbert is her name", Nate said.

How did Nate know what Elena's last name is? She never told him what it is. Does he know that she is a vampire?


End file.
